Kamen Rider Fourze IN: Rise of the Giganoids
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When the crew of the Celestial Being are sucked in a wormhole, the crew attend school and hear of a race of aliens called the Giganoids and become new Kamen Riders to fight them
1. Chapter 1: Wormhole!

Kamen Rider Fourze IN: Rise of the Giganoids

Setsuna F. Seiei-Kamen Rider Exia

Neil/Lyle Delandy (Lockon Stratos): Kamen Rider Dynames

Alleluja: Kamen Rider Kyrios

Tiera: Kamen Rider Virtue

Chapter 1: Wormhole!

It cuts to the crew of Celestial Being on their crew check "Has anyone seen Saji Crossroad?" said Lyle Delandy, Lyle's twin brother Neil spoke "I saw him in his bedroom." And their ship is caught in a wormhole "Holy cow!" said Alleluja and Setsuna F. Seiei spoke "We're being pulled in a wormhole!" and they all screamed as they were pulled in

The ship then landed in a field and the crew tumbled out and Setsuna spoke "'Scuse me, sir. What year is this?" and the man spoke "October 11th, 2012." And the crew was shocked "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Neil "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! THE EARTH'S GONNA BE SUCKED INTO SOME KIND OF BLACK HOLE OR SOMETHING JUST…..AWEFUL!" and Lyle said "Get a hold of yourself, man!" and he slapped his twin brother across the face "Thank you I needed that." He spoke rubbing his now smarting cheek and they see a school and Setsuna read the sign "'Amanogawa High School'. I guess we're going back to school." And Tiera spoke "We're all between the age of 15-to-18 so, off we go!" and they enter the building and Feldt followed them and they meet a teen boy about 15 with a jacket and his hair styled in a pompadour "Hi there!" he spoke "He's actually kinda….kind." said Alleluja and a man in suspenders appeared "This bubbly guy, is Kisaragi Gentaro, his one goal in mind is to make friends with every person in school. I'm Chuta Osugi." And Setsuna said "Setsuna F. Seiei." And Kisaragi said "From Gundam 00?" and Setsuna nodded "Now I really want to make you and the rest of the crew my friends!" and they do the friendship handshake and a Perfect Form N-Daguva-Zeba holding a Phoenix Phantom sword in his right hand with Goldar wings on his back was watching "**Humans and their FILTHY friendship! It brings nothing but trouble! We Giganoids need no-one! NO-ONE!" **he spoke "**Master Gigonidas, shall we release the Cobra Giganoid?" **said a Gelnewt as a cyborg version of the Kamen Rider BLACK Cobra Mutant roared "**C'mon, milord! I wanna crack some human skulls!" **and Gigonidas spoke "**Very well. If any Kamen Riders get in your way, kill them!" **and the Kaijin laughed as he beamed down

* * *

"So these guys arrived in our world from a wormhole?" said Utahoshi Kengo and JK said "And they are the crew of Celestial Being?" and Gentaro nodded and they hear an alarm and saw the Cobra Giganoid and saw Saji "It's Saji Crossroad!" said Setsuna and Saji yelled "Ectophase Activate!" and he transformed into Kamen Rider Black RX but with more modern features such as brighter colours "He changed into RX!" said Neil and a Exia coloured Arcle with a key slot on the right side appeared on Setsuna's waist and he ran out the door and he saw RX getting sent flying by a strike and Setsuna drew a Change Key and shouts "Henshin!" and he turns it and turned into an Exia based Kamen Rider, the eyes were medium sized and bright green and he said "Wow!" and the Cobra Giganoid summoned a swarm of Metalloids, which were robotic silver Gelnewts as well as a boss Metalloid as the 2 riders charged and the Boss Metalloid is than impaled on the RevolCane and Saji pulls it out and the boss Metalloid explodes and Setsuna turns a finisher key "**GN-Drive" **and GN Particles formed on Setsuna's right leg and he shouts "GN Particle Kick!" and he kicked the monster and the monster spun like a saw as he is kicked back **"Imposible, me, a monster of my caliber….slain by a rider….GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **And with that, a loud BOOM went off as the Cobra Giganoid explodes and Setsuna reverts back

Meanwhile, Gigonidas grips his throne and lets out a roar of anger and pants

* * *

It cuts to Setsuna smiling and thinking _'I'm going to save the world with this power. I'm sure of it.' _And Kengo spoke "That monster you fought was a Giganoid. A race of aliens with only one goal, rule the galaxy." And Setsuna said "This act of evil must be stopped!" and a scream went off as Sakuta Ryusei, age 15 ran in screaming and he said "MISS SUMERAGI WANTS ME TO MARRY HER! I'm not the age to be a dad, nor marry!" and he hid under the table as Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy chuckled and Sumeragi grabbed Ryusei by his ankles "No…No! HELP ME! AHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!..." he screamed as he was dragged off and the others laughed as Ryusei ran off again, screaming for help


	2. Chapter 2:The Soul Fighter Rider

Author's Note: My 14th B-day is coming up on 1/22 next week, so wish me a happy birthday, I don't put adult themes in my story because it makes me sick to my stomach, I'm a straight edge person, I hate drinking and smoking, anyway, 3rd chapter is gonna be called "Meeting Dante's twin sister" and I'll post it real soon. I'm interested in the Drive Sober or get Pulled Over and the Teens Aginst Drunk Driving thing because I hate drunk drivers; they are a danger to society! Do you know the number of casualties caused by drunk driving!? DO YA!? HUH!? 10,000 each year! EACH YEAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY THIS MAKES ME!? FURIOUS! **OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER! RED WITH HATE! BLACK WITH RAGE!** *Calms down* Anyhow, enjoy the story.

* * *

Kamen Rider Fourze In: Rise of the Giganoids

Chapter 2: The Soul Fighter Rider

* * *

It cuts to a Raven Apostate and a Raven Giganoid running from a rider that had Faiz's body, but Aqua's head, the bodysuit was black with green stripes on the arms and legs, silver armor, and the helmet is silver with green eyes and in his hand, a silver Agito Flame Saber "**Soul Breaker" **went the Rider's belt and the being jumped high in the air and spun like a buzzsaw and sliced them both in half and sealed their remains in keys "I'll summon you for assistance if needed." He spoke and he reverts back, revealing his human form to be based off Android 17, but his hair is silver and his eyes are yellow with slits "Happy early sweet 16th birthday, me." He mutters

It cuts to Dante talking to Stormer "Yep, oh you want me to go to Amanogawa as a student?, to help Gentaro-san? They'll know? Okay. Celestial Being's gonna know too? Good. And you need me to make sure Sumeragi doesn't do anything irrational? On it." And Dante faces the vortex and walked in and the club was talking with Sumeragi "I know why Ryusei's always running; it's because of my problem." And they hear a voice

* * *

Dante's voice: _**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I am a righteous man**_

_**Of my virtue I am justly proud**_

_**Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)**_

_**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I'm so much purer than**_

_**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**_

_**Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**_

_**Then tell me, Maria**_

_**Why I see her dancing there**_

_**Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**_

_**Cogitatione (In thought)**_

_**I feel her, I see her**_

_**The sun caught in raven hair**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control**_

_**Verbo et opere (In word and deed)**_

_**Like fire**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**This fire in my skin**_

_**This burning**_

_**Desire**_

_**Is turning me to sin**_

_**It's not my fault**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**I'm not to blame**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**It is the gypsy girl**_

_**The witch who sent this flame**_

_**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**_

_**It's not my fault**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**If in God's plan**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**He made the devil so much**_

_**Stronger than a man**_

_**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**_

_**Protect me, Maria**_

_**Don't let this siren cast her spell**_

_**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!**_

_**Destroy Esmeralda!**_

_**And let her taste the fires of hell**_

_**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now gypsy, it's your turn**_

_**Choose me or**_

_**Your pyre**_

_**Be mine or you will BURN!**_

_**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_**God have mercy on her**_

_**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_**God have mercy on me**_

_**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_**But she will be mine**_

_**Or she will BUUUUUURRRRRRRN!**_

"There he is! There's Dante! He's a good singer!" said Sumeragi as Dante faced her "Sumeragi. It is my job to make sure you don't ever do anything irrational. As in, I'm making sure you don't do anything that gets you into trouble." And they hear a growling and they see a monster that looks like the Scorpio Worm from Kabuto and Dante spoke "I'm here to take your life, Giganoid trash." And the Scorpion Giganoid spoke **"Tch, yeah right. now that I fused with the Scorpion Abomination, I can evolve into a Giganus! **_**Meus vita rege pro nefario coepto….." **_and the monster transformed into a giant scorpion

* * *

(Translation from "Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!" [Latin "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!"])

* * *

And Dante takes out his belt, it looked like the Arcle and he slapped it on his waist and pulled out a change key and spoke "Henshin!" and he turned the key and turned into rider form, he had the body of Faiz, but he had the helmet of Aqua and the others were surprised and his body turned into a Survive Ryuki/Dark Kiva hybrid with Arc's horns and the Kaijin saw a stick thin being, he had the same body as Ryuk, but he had a human face that had Android 17's hairstyle "Yo." He spoke and Dante said "Aniki?" and the others spoke "He's related to you?" and Chuta spoke "So, he's your evil older brother, what is his name?" and Dante said "Zamora." And Zamora smiled and shouts "Well, Scorpion Giganus, what are you waiting for? Black Friday? Kill them, NOW!" and Dante drew his Kuuga titan sword-like DanteEdge "If you so much harm one of my friends, I'll kill you!" and he charged and slashed the monster and astral images of the sword appeared and formed a saw and he launched it, damaging the monster's shell and Fourze, Meteor and Exia appeared and preformed a 4 person rider kick to finish it off and Zamora transformed into Kamen Rider Loki and teleported and Sumeragi cheered them on and kisses Ryusei on the cheek "Gross! I've gotten her cooties!" whined the meteorite themed rider as the others laughed

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider Fourze IN: Rise of the Giganoids

Gentaro: "Wow! Dante's got a twin sister!"

Danta: "Hi there!"

Danta: "I'm scared Dante-Aniki."

Dante: "Don't worry dear sister, big brother's here to protect you."

Chapter 3: Dante's Twin Sister


	3. Chapter 3: Dante's Twin Sister

Kamen Rider Fourze IN: Rise of The Giganoids

(This debuts the 2nd Main antagonist, Andronidas, the older brother of Gigonidas and Kamen Rider Dante RocketDrill form,)

Chapter 3: Dante's Twin Sister

It cuts to an Android 18 like figure walking through Amanogawa and she hears Dante speaking with Sumeragi "So what I'm sayin' is that you need to stop drinking, or you're gonna wind up in a hospital, got it?" he spoke and Sumeragi spoke "Yes, sir." And Danta spoke "Hi there!" and Dante hugs his twin sister and Sumeragi said "I will never drink alcohol again for the rest of my life." And she grabs a bottle of orange juice "From now on, I'm goin' straight edge and sober!" and she sips it and she spoke "Who's that?" and Dante said "This is my dear twin younger sister, Danta, she's only 1400, in human years 14., she's really timid around others." And they laughed and went to the Rabbit Hutch and they chatted and went to class

Elsewhere, in space, Gigonidas is seen chuckling as a black version of Monster Form Basco Ta Jalokia appeared "Andronidas…" growled Gigonidas and Andro spoke "You were always such a mother's boy." And Gigo shouts "I AM NOT!" and Andro chuckled "Father did always like YOU best!" said Gigonidas and Andronidas spoke "Father favored neither of us." And the 2 clashed and the alarm spoke "Sirs, the riders are mobilizing!" and Andromidas spoke "Kamen Riders!? I HATE KAMEN RIDERS! Ever since our parents were slain by a Rider, I have harbored an eternal hatred for them!" and a giant monster appeared and the team see it "Dante-Aniki, I'm scared." Said Danta and Dante turned to Rider form and said "Don't worry, big brother will protect you."

"**Change: RocketDrill Form"**

Dante's suit turned orange and gold, his eyes turned blue as Rocket Modules appeared on his arms as Drill Modules appeared on his legs and he spoke "Let's rocket!"

(At that moment, ENDLESS PLAY starts)

The monster looked like Death Star with a Devastator face on the front with 3 pairs of Xemnas Dragoon wings and Dante flew upwards and fought it and spun around shouting "Rider Kirimomi Crusher!" and destroyed some drones as a Dynames like Kamen Rider appeared shouting "GN Gatling Strike!" and destroyed 4 of the monsters 16 eyes on the left side of the face and Dante turned a finisher key "**Soul Breaker" **and Dante roared

"Rider Double Rocket Double Drill Kick!"

And with that, he flew through GlemStar like a missile and GlemStar explodes and the heroes cheer and went back in the school

Elsewhere, Sumeragi, wearing her best schoolgirl clothes was walking down the hall until she tripped and tumbled down the stairs "Ow! Ooh! Eee! Gah! Ouch! Pain! Bruises, bruises, broken-BONES!" and she landed on the ground and clutched her head "I meant to do that." She spoke until *BONK!* her book landed on her head and K.O'd her and Ryusei throws water on her "AHHHHHHHH! COLD!" she squeals as she got up and the others laughed


End file.
